Larmichan Timeline
* This is a timeline formed by the collection of all known legends, stories, first hand accounts, and manuscripts from the Larmichan continent. It may be updated with new discoveries. Important events are in bold. ERA OF ESTABLISHMENT THE VYTAASIAN KINGDOM IS ESTABLISHED: Under the influence of the energy of Mune Runes, the first species to rise are the unicorns, who form an agrarian market kingdom with little to no industrialization, all worshipping Vytaas for blessing them with life. * Debbie D. D'Light is born. ??,??? JELLYFISH TRIBES ARE FORMED: Under the influence of the energy of Mune Runes, the second species to rise is the jellyfish, who form a tribalistic government with a focus on conquering, all worshipping Königjian for blessing them with vast spaces to inhabit. RED PANDA GROUPS ARE FORMED: Under the influence of the energy of Mune Runes, the third species to rise are the red pandas, who form a sort of cooperative society with a focus on education, all worshipping Khranos for blessing them with the time to live (and eat) all they can. Basic languages are created by each of the societies, at this point being Proto-Scyphozoan, Proto-Unicornian, and Proto-Panda. T'ime passes, with the tribes descending into Scyphozoans, Cubozoans, and Hydrozoans.' ' * Jellaakan J. Jellswell is born. 0 A.J. THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE SCYPHOZOA IS FOUNDED: * To secure himself as a ruler, Jellaakan founds the Fellowship of the Scyphozoa, a secret society created to preserve the Jellswellian line as well as worship the * Jellaakan takes basic logographic symbols from Proto-Scyphozoan and forms Early Jellswellian. GREAT SCYPHOZOAN GENOCIDE: 1058 A.J. * Jellaakan rises to power after the discovery of Inanis. He poisons the tribal leader (who is the ancestor of the Janzworths) and starts a genocide on any supporters of their regime, accidentally causing the rise of the Janzworths due to dispersion. ERA OF JELLSWELL EARLY JELLSWELLIAN ERA A.T.R.O.C.I.O.U.S IS FOUNDED: ATROCIOUS is founded with the intent to educate and find potential partners for his descendants. * Jell-Hwa J. Jellswell is born. 2,050 A.J. ** Reforms Early Jellswellian into a script with the new invention of paper. * Jellius J. Jellswell is born. 3,292 A.J. ** Invades surrounding territories to establish the Jellswell Empire, spreading Jellswellian, mostly phasing out the now Scyphozoan language of the Janzworths. * Jellcawitz J. Jellswell is born. 4,534 A.J. ** Creates the Jellswellian Calendar to organize history, including a date he predicts as the Prophecy. * Jellfar J. Jellswell is born. 5,776 A.J. ** The Larmichan Communication League is established, with the hope of increasing relations between the Unicorns and Scyphozoans. The Janzworths are not invited by request of the Jellswells, but a diplomat is sent to educate them on the newly created Larmichan Language. MIDDLE JELLSWELLIAN ERA * Jellvenalis J. Jellswell is born. 7,018 A.J. THE VYTAASIAN CIVIL WAR OCCURS * Jellfery J. Jellswell is born. 8,260 A.J * Jellro and Jelligan J. Jellswell are born. 9,502 * Jelljenum J. Jellswell is born. 10,744 A.J. ** Jelljenum joins the Jellswell Kingdom with the Cnidicinus Council. LATE JELLSWELLIAN ERA * Jellkob J. Jellswell is born. 11,986 A.J. ** Jellswellian is now standardized. ** JELLSWELL Industries Inc. is established. * Jellhan J. Jellswell is born. 13,228 A.J. * Jellhannes J. Jellswell is born. 14,470 A.J. ERA OF JELLSWELL XIII * Janzworth XIII is born. ??,??? A.J. * Jellian J. Jellswell XIII and Jelliette J. Jellzibelle are born. 15,936 A.J. ** Jellnathan J. "Jorts" Jellswell is born. ??,??? A.J. * Mariena Cruise is born. 15,948 A.J. ** Luminea Cruise is born. ??,??? * Mando is born. ??,??? A.J. ** Mangtong is born. ??,??? A.J. * Lynn is born. ??,??? A.J. EVENTS OF MANDO-LYNN TAKE PLACE: 16,152 A.J. * Jellswell attempts to take over the remaining land inhabited by Red Pandas in order to rid Janzworths of potential land to takeover. EVENTS OF MAND2-LYNN TAKE PLACE: JANZWORTH HISTORY * ? is born. 0 A.J * ? is born. 2,050 A.J. * ? is born. 3,292 A.J. ** ? starts the Red Panda Campaign to assist in the expansion into Red Panda territory. * ? is born. 4,534 A.J. * ? is born. 5,776 A.J. MIDDLE JANZWORTH ERA * ? is born. 7,018 A.J. * ? is born. 8,260 A.J * ? is born. 9,502 ** With assistance from the Jellswells, the Janzworth Empire falls to the Medusazoan Army. ** The Republic of Medusazoa is established. * ? is born. 10,744 A.J. LATE JANZWORTH ERA * ? is born. 11,986 A.J. * ? is born. 13,228 A.J. * ? is born. 14,470 A.J. ERA OF JANZWORTH XIII * ? is born. 15,936 A.J. AGE OF DECLINE JANZWORTH ATTEMPTS TO RECREATE THE JANZWORTH EMPIRE * This event starts the Age of Decline with the removal of Quigley from office. ' *Janzworth XIV is born. ??,??? A.J. *Jellcul J. Jellswell XIV is born. ??,???? A.J. GREAT CUBOZOAN GENOCIDE: '''??,??? A.J * Janzworth tries to symbolically recreate the Scyphozoan Genocide against all Cubozoans for forming alliances with the Jellswells. This causes Jellswell to retaliate by breaking the Cnidicinus Council's contract by opening an attack upon Janzworth. '''THE EVENTS OF MANGTONG DUNGEONS TAKE PLACE NEW ERA After Mangtong fixes the timeline, Jellswell continues as usual until he meets with the The Fellowship of the Scyphozoa, where he learns about the events of the Era of Decline. Jellswell then coerces Quigley into doing something about Janzworth, and then escapes to a remote island. Before trial, Janzworth has Marinea burn down JELLSWELL Industries Inc. Janzworth goes to prison, and Mariena goes to a mental health facility. Jellswell XIV then rises to power after being abandoned by Jellswell to be taken care of by Jellzibelle and his wife. Category: Larmicha